


A kiss like a song

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kisses that Jon and Sansa shared and the one that made him fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss like a song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakashihatake123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashihatake123/gifts).



> for valar_morekinks, and elzabetholsen's prompt, which was used as my summary :)

one.

It wasn’t really a knock that stirred him, the sound was almost a kitten’s scratch at the closed door. When Jon pulled the door open he was surprised to see Sansa standing on the other side. “May I come in?” 

Her nightgown was almost too short on her again, even though her mother had just bought it at the beginning of summer. She folded her hands in front of her, shuffling her feet before peering up at him with large blue eyes. He let her pass, sure to leave the door open, as those were the rules of the house. Door open when anyone else was in your room, probably to deter any scheming.

“I’m sorry I got you in trouble,” she said softly twisting her fingers. “I tried to tell mama that you helped me.” Her hair was still damp, probably from the bath instead of the river. The river where she’d fallen in and submerged while chasing after him and Robb. He heard her shriek bubble up and ran back for her, while Robb ran home to get Mrs. Stark. 

“’s ok, we weren’t supposed to be by the river.” It would be useless to make her feel worse. She sat beside him, legs almost touching the floor. He felt her shift and turned to look at her, just as she went in to kiss his cheek. She caught the corner of his mouth, the closest either of them had ever come to kissing another person. 

She was pink as her nightgown when she realized what had happened. Leaping up and apologizing, she was almost at the door. “Thank you for saving me today Jon,” and she was gone.

That night as he fell asleep his hand drifted to the corner of his mouth where he could still feel the press of her lips.

two.

The bottle scraped on the wooden floor as it circled the room. Sansa hoped it would land on Aegon, he was already strikingly handsome at fifteen. Instead it spun and spun until it landed on Jon. Even Robb joined in the chuckles, so not moments later they were shoved into the closet and the door was pulled shut. She felt a nervous laugh bubble out of her chest, it would figure she would be here with Jon.

Jon who had just gotten his heart broken, Jon who was in no position to fall in love with her like in the movies. Boys always fell in love with the girls who they played seven minutes in heaven with, at least they did in the books. Jon was still in love with his last girlfriend, she heard Robb talking about it. 

“So do you want to wait them out?” Jon mumbled. They were so close it didn’t matter. She could see the shape of his nose, the fall of his lashes. A part of her wondered if he thought she was pretty, if he could tell that she had put on makeup, and styled her hair. He must not have noticed if he didn’t even want to kiss her a little. 

She watched the shape of him slide down the wall. “I kind of need the practice.” She heard herself say, embarrassed to reveal such a thing, even to Jon. “I guess I can wait until the next round though.” 

“Who says you need to practice?” Jon wondered.

“Nobody, I just don’t want to get a boyfriend and be bad at it.” She thought she was getting too old to have not had one, and wanted to be impressive when she finally started to date. She heard Jon’s sigh, as he shifted closer to her. 

His nose bumped against hers, “ok?” She nodded, and when he kissed her she wondered if all boys had such soft mouths.

three.

Jon’s hands were still shaking as he sat on the couch, a part of him wished he were with Robb and Theon, beating the hell out of Joffrey. Instead he was charged with bringing Sansa back to the apartment. Her hiccuping sobs had finally ended, and Jon brought over a bottle of wine with the hope that it would help her sleep.

It did just the opposite. She started chatting and hadn’t slowed. “He wasn’t even a good kisser.”

“What?” he felt like this was going to turn into an overshare. He gulped down the rest of his wine. 

“He went in tongue first,” she cringed. “It was awful,” she shuddered. “I don’t know why I agreed on a second date after that.” She turned to him, looking for affirmation, “is that horrible of me?”

“No,” he took her hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. 

“I thought I was going to marry him,” she continued, “I thought I was going to marry someone I hated to kiss.” He heard the waver in her voice before he felt the weight of her face in his neck. “Why would I think that?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered, trying to console her, and feeling pretty unsuccessful. 

“You’re not a bad kisser.” she said matter-of-factly, which seemed ridiculous given her position. 

“Thanks,” he would have laughed if she didn’t seem so serious. 

Just before she passed out he heard her whisper sleepily, “I could marry you,” and he wished he could forget those words.

four.

Sansa could smell Jon’s cologne when she rested her cheek against his shoulder. She felt the press of his lips against her hairline, he was playing his role well. Jon swayed back and forth with her, hands at her waist, chin resting on her head. “You alright?” He asked, nobody could hear him over the band besides her. 

“Better than I expected to be,” she said, sheepishly. “Thank you for coming.”

“Not a problem,” he insisted, “I’m having a good time.” She found that hard to believe, she had only seen Jon in a suit three times, each more uncomfortable than the last. He didn’t know anyone at Harry’s wedding. He’d only come for her, and he was pretending to be happy in his suit. He was pretending to be her boyfriend, holding her hand during the ceremony, looking at her adoringly, kissing her cheek on occasion too. He was playing his role well.

At the receiving line Harry hugged her and said, “I guess it’s a good thing I broke up with you,” with a big grin, meaning well. “You look happy Sansa.”

Jon made her happy, his company always had, it was one of the reasons she invited him along. She couldn’t tell if he was really a good actor, or if perhaps he really liked her. It was only after the music picked back up that she took his rough hand in hers. “I want to get some fresh air.”

He followed, thumbing along the skin between her thumb and forefinger. Her body hummed with champagne and his company. She rocked up on her toes, looking up at Jon through her lashes, and watched his eyes dart down to her lips. This kiss was unlike any other she’d had, a kiss like the movies, with bodies pressed tight, and never wanting to break away, and when it happened it was as though a new chapter was beginning. 

five. 

Jon wasn’t sure how they ended up like this. He wasn’t upset that Sansa liked to come by, usually bringing takeout along; he certainly wasn’t upset that usually their takeout dinners ended up with her arching against his mattress, pressing herself as close as possible to his bare chest. As they lay side-by-side, she strained her neck to nip at his ear, “I don’t know why we didn’t start to do this sooner.”

Her blink was slow, and content. She turned against him, one of his legs between both of hers, and rested her chin on his chest to look at him. He closed his eyes, content under her weight, and warmth.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked. It was Jon’s main concern, if they were to grow their relationship as he hoped to. She was curious, if not a little insecure, though she’d never admit it, and he always found himself in his head. Would he be able to open up enough for her? He was better with actions than words, perhaps that would be a good place to start. “Jon?”

“I’d like to kiss you.” He said.

“You don’t have to ask me to do that,” she still went a little pink at the admission, sliding up to even their faces. Her mouth was soft and small against his, but no less intent. 

“I was thinking about kissing you somewhere else,” he gave her what he hoped was a wolfish grin. 

“Where could you possibly want to-?” He watched her pupils blow, and her lips part when his fingers brushed against her center. “I’ve never-no one’s ever done that.”

“If you don’t want me to I won’t,” he said softly, pulling his hand away, giving her the space. 

“You want to do it?” she whispered, “kiss me there?”

“Yeah,”

“All right,” she rolled to her back, pressing into the mattress, eyes fluttering shut. No questions beyond that, she trusted him completely. He felt his heart strain at that, he would do his best not to betray that trust.

plus one.

Family dinner at the Stark’s house was never so nerve-wracking. He’d attended more times than he could count, but never with Sansa. She touched up her lipstick in the rearview mirror, smiling when she saw he was watching her. “Are you nervous?” She wondered, eyes dipping to his hand tapping out a rhythm on his thigh.

“No,” he stilled. She laughed, settling back against the seat. They sat in the driveway, with the music turned down low. Maybe he was nervous, but they were about to take a huge step. They were changing everything. She leaned across the center console and kissed him, smearing her lipstick, just like she did that night she kissed him in the closet. He’d gotten shit for that then, and it embarrassed him. He liked the way she brushed it off the corner of his mouth. 

“It’s always been you,” he said softly, not that they were likely to be overheard. It was why he was so nervous to screw it all up. He was always on a clear path toward Sansa, every moment was leading him to this. “I’ve never said it, but I think…”   
“You don’t have to say it if you aren’t ready.” She stopped him. 

“I love you.” He said, trying to sound sure. Though he meant it, saying it aloud was another story. She kissed him again, throwing herself across the car to hold his face. She was glowing the rest of the night, and her happiness, paired with his relief made the dinner fly by. He hardly even blushed when Robb approached him and slyly said,

“that’s a good shade for you.” The lipstick. Damn.

**Author's Note:**

> on [tumblr](http://www.sansapotter.tumblr.com), come hang with me there :)


End file.
